Pursuit of Happiness
by Crittab
Summary: A brief ficlet based on the picture of Joel laying on Annie's bed that was tweeted by Yvette. Takes place during the potluck that kicked off Curriculum Unavailable.


**Spoilers: **Curriculum Unavailable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, yo.

* * *

**Pursuit of Happiness**

"Where's Jeff?" Annie asked, realizing shortly after they'd finished eating that their tallest friend was nowhere to be seen.

"He went into your room," Abed explained, jutting a finger in the direction of her partially-closed door. Annie's brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Probably raiding your underwear drawer," Pierce supplied.

"Pierce!" Shirley admonished.

"What? Not like _that_. He probably just wants to wear them." The group rolled their eyes. "Peanuts, please. Five-thirty."

"Uh oh," said Troy. Annie rolled her eyes and pushed back from the table, choosing to end that conversation sooner rather than later and go in search of Jeff. She found him laying across her bed, playing with his phone.

"What are you doing in here?" Annie asked, stepping into her bedroom. Jeff shrugged, sitting up on the bed and setting his phone down on the table.

"Just needed a second to breathe," he explained. "I can leave if you want." She shook her head.

"No, that's fine. Did you want me to leave you alone?" Jeff watched her amusedly.

"It's you're room," he pointed out. She shrugged.

"I don't mind if you want to use it." She turned back to the door to leave.

"Did you want to stay for a bit?" he asked suddenly. Annie turned back, a quizzical look on her face.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." Annie seemed to accept this and started toward the bed. "Close the door?" She stopped, considered, and then turned back to shut it, turning the lock before moving to join him on the bed.

"So," she said a little awkwardly once she was settled. She rubbed her palms on her skirt, trying to de-sweat them.

"You seem fine," Jeff said suddenly. Her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"We got expelled... and you seem fine," he explained. "I would have thought you'd take it harder."

"I guess I just don't know what to do about it right now," she said softly.

"Annie, when someone threatened you with a C, you initiated a full-blown investigation and had a trial to prove you deserved an A... where's all of that fight now?" Annie let out a long breath and flopped onto her back with one hand over her stomach. Jeff sat back, watching her with a curious expression.

"Jeff, I appealed our expulsion to the board four times," she admitted. His brow knotted together.

"You didn't say anything."

"I thought maybe they'd be overwhelmed if all of us ambushed them at once. I tried to talk to them calmly, but they wouldn't listen. They're all under Chang's thumb." Her frustration was evident in her voice. Jeff reached over and put his hand over hers, resting on her stomach.

"Have you thought about what to do now?" he asked. She sighed deeply.

"I talked to City College—they don't want me. Not after the whole Space Bus thing. I also spoke with the admissions office at the University of Colorado, but my record isn't exactly impressive to them."

"What? You're a straight-A student, how can that possibly not be good enough?"

"Jeff, sometimes you have to look at my life the way it would appear on paper. After rehab, I applied to every college I could, and one-by-one, they each turned me down. Some kid with a drug problem who dropped out of high school midway through senior year just didn't interest them. I only applied to Greendale as a last resort—and they accepted me. _Only_ Greendale would accept someone like me—and I couldn't even manage to graduate from there. Why should a proper University take someone like me?"

"Because you're the best," Jeff responded quickly. Annie peered up at him, amusement mixed with affection in her eyes.

"Jeff," she said softly. He watched her intently, waiting for her to finish the thought. "Kiss me." His brow furrowed at the request, so sudden and so firm. He double checked to ensure the door was actually locked.

"Kiss you?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips. Annie nodded. "Are you going to come up here, or should I go down there?" he teased. She moved her hand out from under his on her stomach, causing his to land flush against her. She walked her fingers up his arm and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"C'mere," she instructed. Jeff hesitated a moment, his thumb playing against a small white bow on her shirt.

"And then what?" he asked. She just quirked a small grin, but said nothing. He watched her a moment longer as his thumb slipped off the bow and began rubbing back and forth over her stomach. Then he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

He didn't stay long, withdrawing after a few seconds.

"Happy?" he asked with a smirk. His hand began rubbing circles over her stomach, thumb grazing just under her breast with each stroke.

"Are you?" she threw back. He removed his hand and flopped onto his back, laying alongside her as both of their feet dangled over the edge.

"Been worse." She sat up and slung one leg over him, straddling his waist and catching him off guard. "Annie, what are you doing?" he asked cautiously. She grabbed each of his wrists and pinned them over his head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, a conspiratorial grin on her lips. Jeff couldn't stop his natural reaction if he tried.

"The group is right outside." His voice dropped to a whisper, not needing to project since she was so close. Annie shrugged and pulled her hands from his wrists, trailing them over his arms a she moved them back to his chest. He kept his arms over his head.

"Makes it kind of fun, doesn't it? Like a challenge?" He raised an eyebrow. "How quiet can you be, Jeff?" He grunted at the insinuation—and a little at her pushing herself back against him. "Not very, apparently," she teased. He narrowed his eyes and quickly moved to grasp her hips, pushing her against him once again.

"You're playing with fire, Annie." She smirked.

"Then make me hot." He returned the smirk, and before she had a chance to know what was happening, she was flat on her back with him occupying the space above her, between her legs.

"Don't make a sound," he commanded. Her eyes widened slightly at the rasp in his voice, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out as he pushed himself against her core, grinding his hardness into her already sensitive nub.

The two carried on like this for a while, each stifling themselves with bitten lips, and lips fused together as he brought her to the edge with his thrusts. Neither made a move to remove their clothes, or even to grope at one another. Annie's hands were tangled in the fabric of his shirt and his fingers dug into her pillow as he set up a pace above her. They each breathed heavily through their noses, and silent gasps left their throats unbidden as he ground into her hard and longer.

It didn't take long for Annie to feel it all crashing down over her. She locked her legs around his waist and pushed up into him with each of his downward strokes. Her lips parted and her hands tightened in his shirt as a few strangled squeaks escaped her.

Jeff dug in harder once she was gone, setting up a punishing pace as he, too flew over the edge. He wasn't sure of the last time he came in his pants—probably sometime before he got his driver's license. Nonetheless, dry humping Annie on her pink flowered sheets, surrounded by mementos of a lost childhood, with their five best friends just outside the door brought him to that level.

He briefly thought that made him a horrible, sickening person.

Then he looked down at the woman he'd just driven crazy, and he realized he was just a dude with a dong, and there was no way he could have _not_ reacted in this way.

"Happy?" Annie asked again, smiling. Jeff chuckled and leaned down, kissing her softly.

"Never better."

**End**

* * *

_This is called, "Occupying myself while I have horrible writers block for the last chapter of my other fic." This is also called, "Not having a plot in mind." Hope you enjoyed it anyway!_


End file.
